Redhaired Rabbits
by yoyoente
Summary: Little one-shots and plot bunnies in the Rachel Morgan universe. Mostly AU.
1. A Mother's Protectiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rachel Morgan series or any of Kim Harrison's characters. I only borrow them occassionally for my own perverse entertainment.

**A Mother's Protectiveness**

"I'm not worried." It was spoken calmly, with confidence.

"How can you not be! Tink's titties! _Demons_ will be after them." Jenks' tone was shrill, Ivy could feel her eyeballs twitching.

She raised an eyebrow in disdain.

"Have you seen how protective she can be? How protective she already is?"

Jenks lost some altitude before rising again. "But they're demons! They have demon magic!"

"So does she." Again, the tone was flat.

"But-"

"How much smut did she put on her soul for crap-for-brains?! You don't think she'll happily put up with a hundred times that to keep her child safe?"

Jenks landed on the table with a dejected sigh.

"But will she be able to really protect them? No, I mean will she be too squeamish?" His tone was anxious. He was a pixy, he understood the need to kill to protect loved ones. From what he'd seen, Rachel didn't.

Ivy's face was blank, but her eyes dilated in remembered fear. "Minias came to visit last week."

"What?!" Jenks took to the air, darting back and forth anxiously.

"He tried to threaten her." Ivy's eyes suddenly focused on the pixy with intensity. "She roasted him alive. He didn't even have time to scream before he was a big pile of ash. Two words, Jenks. She didn't even flinch at the amount of ley-line energy she'd needed to channel." Ivy's eyes turned to the side again, unfocused, ignoring the pale pixy. "She'll be fine. Mother's are very protective. Think about Ceri."

A shudder went through them both.


	2. Good Sense

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rachel Morgan series or any of Kim Harrison's characters. I only borrow them occassionally for my own perverse entertainment.

**Good Sense**

I hadn't said a word, but we were moving.

I'd called for the meeting, wanting to speak with Quen, but he'd taken one look at my face, nodded, and turned to lead the way.

We arrived in one of Trent's private guest rooms. Ironically, it was near the one Quen had been in.

I had nothing with me, excepting a bag with a change of clothes and my charms. Ivy and Jenks thought I was going to visit my mother on the West Coast. I didn't want them to worry, and if I did die because of complications (_like your dad_… whispered a voice in my head) then to them I'd have just disappeared.

I'd seen Al in the ever-after for our lesson yesterday, so I wouldn't have to worry about that for another week. Ceri was so busy with the baby that she wouldn't know or notice. If I was lucky, and Quen was discrete enough, Trent even wouldn't notice.

It wasn't ideal, but I knew that Quen would understand.

Ivy tries hard to protect me from other vampires, but she can't protect me from herself, and, sometimes, out of towners just don't care. Like the one yesterday.

A sleepy-time potion had taken him down, but the vampire saliva I had in my bloodstream was a hindrance, a weakness. Quen understood that.

And besides, if this worked, it would protect me from the worry forever. No new vampire saliva would work in my blood, meaning I didn't have to worry about being bound to anyone.

It was just good sense, really. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I just hoped this didn't come back to bite me in the ass.


	3. Beyond Expectation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rachel Morgan series or any of Kim Harrison's characters. I only borrow them occassionally for my own perverse entertainment.

**Beyond Expectation**

Al watched, more than a little wide-eyed, as the red-head stalked after her target. For once, he was grateful, it wasn't him.

He'd never seen anyone move with a protective circle moving with them, but there you go. Rachel Morgan had a disturbing tendency of surprising him.

The demon known to Rachel Morgan as Big Al winced internally in sympathy as he heard the pained wails of the demon that had attempted to make a pass at his student. When she'd brushed him off with little to no consideration or concern, the demon had been upset, his pride hurt, and had attempted to curse her.

Not the best of ideas.

Rachel Marianna Morgan had become quite adept at ley-line charms. And where she lacked in knowledge, training, and experience, she more than made up for in imagination, innovation, and pure power.

Exhibit A: the moving protective circle.

Exhibit B: the first ley-line charm she'd ever learned (the deflection charm) used to imitate playing ping-pong with the walls as paddles and the demon as the ball.

Apparently she had outgrown the need for a focus object as well. Al knew he shouldn't have taught her the alternative methods of coping when a focus is unavailable. He'd just never expected that she'd be able to translate the skill into using it like this.

He couldn't help but be proud.


End file.
